Meghan Hoshimiya
Meghan Hoshimiya (星宮メグハン) is a main heroine of Nebula Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Shine. Appeance Meghan Meghan is a tanned girl with dark blonde hair and dark yellow eyes. Her casual attire is a yellow dress with matching shoes and orange socks. Her school uniform is a yellow dress with matching shoes and orange socks. Her café uniform consists of a yellow dress with matching shoes and orange socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Shine As Mew Shine, her hair turns blonde, grows longer and becomes tied in a ponytail and her eyes brighten to yellow. She wears a yellow dress with an orange ribbon and matching headband. She also wears yellow gloves and matching boots. She has Ghost crab legs on her back. Her garters on her arms, legs and neck are yellow and orange. On her neck garter is her Mew Pendant. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark is a golden star with yellow and orange strings on her central forehead. Personality Meghan is a charming and intelligent girl who can be very commanding. A natural leader, Meghan actively takes charge of operations at Café Life. She can be scheming at times, putting on a front to try and manipulate others into doing what she wants them to do. Meghan, however, is not mean at heart. She feels hard-done-by and rejected because there is more work to do at Café Life than there are people to do it. She would love to be free to go off making deliveries with Yume, but she feels the only way she can ever be able to achieve this is by tricking others into doing the work she doesn’t want to do. Abilities Transformation Meghan starts her transformation with pressing her pendant and saying the transformation line. Her DNA commences the morphing sequence and Meghan is flung into a burst of light. The endings of her hair tied into a ponytail and streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of short gloves to appear. More streams of energy wrap around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then bends over and her crab legs appear on her back. The sequence concludes with Mew Shine spinning around in a very high speed and then striking a pose. Weapon and Attack Her weapon is the Shine Guitar and her attack is Starlight Dust. She spins around and poses with her Shine Guitar. She then does multiple spins and jumps before purifying the enemy. Trivia * Meghan is the third leader of LBP to be born from the UK. The first two are Annie Hoshimiya and Ruby Sakurada. * Meghan shares her personality with Asahina Aishingu from Colour Mew Mew as they are the leader of their respective teams. Category:Yellow Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Crustacean Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Members of Nebula Mew Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Pages in need of improvement Category:Nebula Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Guitar